


Sunday Morning

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Negan/Rick fics [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Rick Grimes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Rick thinks about how he should've known - but Negan always catches him off-guard.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/gifts).



> Hatterized asked, "opinion on demanding bottom negan who refuses to admit he's a bottom even as he's getting railed by rick for the 3rd time that night and was literally begging to be dicked down four minutes ago."

The signs were there, and Rick wanted to kick himself for not seeing it earlier.

Negan is a brat.

Negan lived to piss Rick off and stomp his too-big-boots all over Rick’s last damn nerve. Just being generally annoying and running his mouth all the time. And Rick let himself be goaded into shutting Negan up with a kiss.

The first time they fell into bed together, Rick thought that Negan suggested Rick “play fucking pitcher” because it was his first time with a man. Negan had wrapped himself around Rick tight as a python, all long arms and legs, whispering sin into his ear. “Come on, Ricky. It’s like fucking a woman - except your fucking her in the ass and she’s got a dick you gotta jerk instead of rubbing a clit.”

Rick shot Negan a cock-withering look (well Rick thought so, but he couldn’t have been more wrong when he felt Negan’s erection throb against him).

But Negan just laughed, low as thunder that rumbled through his chest, and then it was like Negan was a lanky housecat as he sat on Rick’s thighs and purred, “Can you pat your head and rub circles on your tummy, Rick?” Negan’s hands pulled open Rick’s shirt and covetously ran over Rick’s stomach. “Can you walk and chew fucking gum at the same time? Sure you can, Daddy. Just fuck me and pull my cock while you do it. Hell, I’ll let you come on my fucking face if you want to.”

Rick did it, but he didn’t manage to pull out on time because Negan locked his legs around Rick’s hips and milked his cock perfectly.

After that, Rick knew he and Negan were together. What Rick didn’t know is that that would be how they would always be together. He had tried hinting that he wanted Negan to take the lead – or at the very least, ride his cock and do the work on the days when Rick would come back from a particularly exhausting run. But somehow Negan knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Rick. And what he always wanted was Rick’s dick in his ass and “plow me like your fucking carrot patch, Rick, oh fuck!”

So today, one of the only days that both of them were off and of course they were spending it in Rick’s bed while Carl was at the Hilltop and Judith was at school, Rick was going to try, damn it. It’s not like he knew Negan was particularly shy about it – Negan was the one who asked to eat Rick’s ass first and he’s definitely slipped his fingers down there before. But the night always ended with Negan getting railed.

Which is how it started this morning. Rick walked Judith to school and by the time he came back, Negan was already pulling him upstairs. “Come on, Rick, Daddy. I almost got started without you.” He snorted and then added, “Well, I did fucking get started without you. You remember that blue dildo we found at that underground-sex-dungeon-whatever-the-fuck? I fucked myself open on that for you, honey.”

He sure had, but Rick wanted to be sure. There was a repeat performance with the dildo with a messy finish all over Negan’s slightly pudgy belly – Alexandrian food was suiting him well. They spent some time getting Negan hard again, which takes a bit longer.

“Old man,” Rick had teased as he slid his fingers leisurely over Negan’s prostate.

“Fuck you, Rick,” Negan had gritted out between his teeth, but he laid there stretched out and opened his legs wider for Rick.

In no time at all, Negan was spending himself again from Rick’s fingers and his mouth. He wasn’t even fully hard again when he was already begging Rick to take him. “Come on, Ricky. I gotta fucking feel it. I wanna feel it. Feel your fucking big cock, darling, wanna feel your come up to my eyeballs. Fuck me, fuck me.”

Rick fucked him, and then again, and again. While they were catching their breath, sucking down water like it was sweet tea – but they ran out of tea bags last month – Rick slowly drawled, “You remember how we met?”

Negan raised his eyebrows almost comically high. “Jeez, Rick. You trying to kill my fucking afterglow? Is this Sunday morning fucking gonna turn into some fucking punishment hate fucking? My ass is already too sore to get a spanking from you now, Daddy.”

Tossing the pillow half-heartedly at Negan’s head, Rick corrected himself. “That’s not what I meant. I meant… well, you talked a pretty fucking big game about how big your dick was.”

Flopping on his side, Negan stretched out on the pillows with a lazy smile. “Is that when you fell in love with me? I told you my dick was bigger than yours and you knew you had to fucking have me?” He wiggled closer until his head was pillowed on Rick’s chest.

Naturally, Rick’s arm curled around Negan’s shoulders and tugged him closer. When he spoke, his lips brushed against his temple. “Hmm, no. But you just… talked so much about your big dick that I thought.. well I thought you’d prove it to me.”

Pausing mid-kiss to Rick’s chest, Negan jerked around to look Rick in the eyes, mouth pulled down in an exaggerated pout. “Rick. You’ve seen my dick. Hell, you’re seeing him now even if he’s taking a little break right now. You seriously gonna fucking tell me he’s not as big as you thought? You’re sleeping on the fucking couch tonight, Daddy. Seriously, Rick, fuck you.”

“Negan,” Rick sighed, and cupped the man’s cheek to kiss the pout away. It didn’t take much to have Negan already sinking back against him again. “I just mean that, I’ve seen your dick, but I’ve never got to feel your dick.”

“You can fucking feel it right now! Go ahead and give me a stroke.”

“No, Negan. How come you’ve never fucked me?”

“I’ve fucked you plenty of fucking times, Rick.”

“How come you’ve never put your dick in my ass? I know you love my ass. You never stop talking about it.”

Negan actually blushed. “Fuck. I thought we had a good thing going, Rick. I didn’t know you were getting fucking bored railing my ass every goddamn night. I just thought you enjoyed the fucking rodeo ride how it’s been. How the hell was I supposed to know you wanted me to spin your fucking teacups sometimes?”

“I just think that unless you’re gonna fuck me, you can stop calling yourself Daddy.”

Negan snorted. “No, I’m not gonna do that. I am Daddy.”

“Who had to carry who up the stairs the other day?”

“That’s fucking ‘whom’ Rick and damn it, stop calling me fucking old.” Still, Negan threw a leg over Rick’s hips and teased dragging himself against Rick’s half-hard cock. “Okay, Rick. Maybe I’m not super fucking macho. Sue me because I like you fucking me open on that big dick. If God didn’t want you to fuck me, God wouldn’t have given you a magnificent fucking dick.”

Okay, Rick had to laugh at that, and the mood definitely relaxed more as they went back to sharing kisses and trailing it up and down each other’s neck. But then Negan surprised Rick when he pulled back and said sweetly with wide hazel eyes. “You know what, Rick? I deserve to be called Daddy now. Because I sure as hell ain’t gonna be called Momma helping to raise our kids.”

Snorting, Rick pushed Negan away until he was rolled on his back and Rick had himself slotted between Rick’s long legs again. “Oh, you’re definitely their Dad, too. Negan. But you’re not my Daddy.” Rick nipped particularly hard at Negan’s bottom lip that had Negan let loose a noise that was high-pitched and breathy. “I’m your Daddy.”


End file.
